Noise of Echo
Noise of Echo is the 34th chapter of Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts. Synopsis The chapter opens with Echo panting in pain. Somebody appears and offers Echo their hand... but then Echo starts runing away in fear. Then she falls down. That person catches up and steps in front of her. Vincent then walks in. He welcomes Echo back... And Noise. Elsewhere, Sharon and Break go to see Oz. There's an uncomfortable silence around Oz and Gilbert. Oz tries to say something to Gil, but then Gil just gets up and leaves, while slamming the door. This makes Sharon excited saying there's a refreshing distance between the two. Oz wishes she didn't say it so happily. Oz then proceeds to say he didn't tell Gil or Alice about his incuse moving forward. A flashback then proceeds, where Gil sees Oz's incuse has moved forward. Oz panics because now Gil knows. Gil then asks why Oz didn't tell him when he told Oz that he should always tell him when it does. Oz says it's because he doesn't want Gil to worry. And it's not like he can do anything about it. This shocks Gil. Gil then walks away, and Oz remembers what Elliot had told him. The flashback ends. Oz is now sad and says it's okay for Gil to avoid him. Then Oz thinks that it was even before that happened that Gil had avoided him. Then Oz wonders how Echo is doing since when he had woken up, Echo wasn't there. Break suddenly pokes Oz on the forehead. He then says it's okay to think about other people's problems, but also add yourself in as well. He then says Oz should worry about his next action. The three continue walking and Oz says his next action is wondering if he can meet up with the Baskervilles. Oz then thinks he should think about the beginning of everything. Which would be... Sablier. This surprises Sharon and Break. Oz says he needs to go there, the starting point. Reim then knocks into Oz. After Break teases Reim he and Sharon run away. Oz notices that Break tried to change the topic. Oz asks Reim if he could go to Sablier. Riem says that might be a bit difficult, since it is prohibited. Oz think to himself that he can spot lies. Oz asks if there are scary things. To which Reim responds there's poisonous gas around there. This makes Oz smirk, thinking that there is indeed something important at Sablier. The scene changes to Vincent smacking Echo just as Lottie walks in and asks what Vincent is up to. He says it's nothing. He said there's something bothering him so he's taking it out on her. This makes Lottie a little mad, and Vincent says it's because Echo was with Oz, so this is her punishment. Echo starts moving around in pain. Vincent says it's because she was around when Oz's incuse moved. Lottie says Dug and Fang have already left. She'll go when Leon has recovered. Vincent then calls Lottie brave and wonders if it's because she's so loyal to Glen. Lottie then says she wonders what Gil will think when he learns Vincent is working with the Baskervilles. Vincent then replies and says he doesn't mind what he'll think. No matter if it's anger or depair, he'll love any face Gil makes. This irritates Lottie. Echo then starts screaming in pain again. Noise then says Echo is too noisy. Echo then says she can't let Noise move about because Vincent ordered her to... But then Vincent says it's enough. And says Echo isn't needed anymore. Echo has tears in her eyes now. Noise then takes Echo's place. It is then revealed Noise is Zwei. Noise hugs Vincent, saying they've wanted to meet him. Vincent orders Noise to go to Sablier. Lottie says she'll come to. Vincent is getting ready, and Lottie asks if he's going somewhere. He responds by saying he's going on a date, which surprises Lottie. Vincent then meets up with his date who turns out to be none other than Ada Vessalius. Characters in order of appearance Terms Trivia Navigation Category:Manga